


A Little Spark

by Kimpala_KAZ2Y5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimpala_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Kimpala_KAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is an Inhuman who has left her people behind to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. She is sent to the new Avengers HQ to help Steve and Natasha train the new recruits. Takes place after Age of Ultron and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Episode 20. Mostly cannon except for that ONE THING that happens towards the end of Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, and I'm entirely new at this. Sorry if the story is a little slow at the beginning, things will eventually pick up. I just wanted to start laying out the some of the backstory in this first chapter so unfortunately no Pietro yet. He will show up in the 2nd chapter though.

“It’ll be okay, everything is fine. No one is going to lock you up because of your powers,” I muttered to myself as I am escorted to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. “Remember, you chose to do this willingly, to show S.H.I.E.L.D that not all Inhumans are the enemy.” 

I stepped off the quinjet and onto the helicarrier. The agent next to me was fiddling with his night night gun and completely oblivious to how obvious his actions were. Of course he's nervous. All these agents are probably nervous. Here you are, the enemy, suddenly helping them against her own people, I thought, they have every right to be, someone as dangerous as you should be locked up. 

I stopped thinking about every horrible thing S.H.I.E.L.D. could do to me and noticed that I was now in an office inhabited by a rather unassuming looking man. He looked up from some files that were spread over his desk, “Ah, you must be Eliza. I’m Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Please sit. We’ll go over your assignment and then the agent who escorted you here will take you back to the quinjet to take you where you need to go.”

“Thank you, sir”

“So far, you’re the only Inhuman that has defected to our side. Since you have some experience with people with enhanced abilities, I think it would be best to assign you to the Avengers. They have some newbies that I’m sure Cap and Widow will need help training. Fury will notify the Avengers of your arrival. While you’re there, you’ll give me updates on their progress.”

“Sure, what am I supposed to expect when I get there though? What’s so special about these new recruits that makes you think Captain America and Black Widow can’t handle it themselves?” 

“I think it’s best if you find out for yourself. I’m sure you won’t have any problems teaching them.” Coulson motioned for the agent behind me to open the door, clearly a dismissal. I got up and headed back the way I came, preparing for the long flight ahead of me. 

 

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me awake. “Ma’am, we’re almost to the New Avengers HQ. This is where I’m leaving you.” I nodded politely to the agent, whose name I still didn't know, and prepared to exit the quinjet. Out the window, I could see two figures waiting by the entrance. The place looked spacious and well built. Hopefully this place will last longer than the Avengers tower. I saw what happened with that robot Stark created since it was all over the news. Let's just hope nothing crazy happens while I'm here.

The Quinjet finally landed and I shifted my bag to my other shoulder. I approached the two people waiting by the door, assuming that is where I am supposed to go. One was a very tall man with sandy blond hair, I recognized him from all the news reports as Captain America. The other was a redheaded woman, she must be the Black Widow. Captain America stepped forward with his hand out for me to shake. “Hello Ma’am, Steve Rogers, Fury told us you would be arriving. Sorry that it’s only us, we would have gathered the whole team had we known. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow.” I shook his hand, trying to control my power since it still slipped up once in a while.

“Really, it’s okay. I didn't know I would be arriving so soon either. I thought it would take a lot longer to get everything in order.” 

I turned to the Black Widow and shook her hand as well. “Pleasure to meet you, Eliza. It’ll be nice to have another woman around. Wanda will sure be happy for some company too.” 

Captain America, I mean Steve, looked between the two of us then turned toward the building, “Well, why don’t we find you a room for tonight and then tomorrow we’ll do the proper introductions.” 

I readjusted my bag, it was starting to get heavy on my shoulder, and followed the two inside. They showed me to a hallway at the other end of the complex. “This is where everyone’s private quarters are. If you need anything before tomorrow. Just let me or Natasha know. My room is the first on the left and Nat’s is the first on the right” He turned towards a room about halfway down the hall, “This’ll be your room, training is at 7:30 am. See you then.”

The co-leaders turned away and went to their respective rooms for the night. I sighed and opened the door. Strangely, I felt a gust of wind behind me as I stepped into the room. Must be my imagination. I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. All this traveling had worn me out the past couple days so I fell asleep immediately.


End file.
